monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Conro
Conro (real name Conor Patton) is a Canadian future bass producer. He made his debut on Monstercat with his song "On My Way Up", which is featured on Monstercat 026 - Resistance. Timeline 2016 January * January 27, 2016: Conro released his debut Monstercat single, On My Way Up. The song was featured on Monstercat 026 - Resistance. April * April 11, 2016: Conro released his second single on Monstercat, City Lights (feat. Royal). The song, which was Royal's only appearance on Monstercat, was featured on Monstercat 027 - Cataclysm. May * May 25, 2016: Conro released his third Monstercat single, The Saint. The song was featured on Monstercat 027 - Cataclysm along with City Lights. August * August 17, 2016: Conro released his fourth single on Monstercat, I Wanna Know. The song, which featured Conro's own vocals, was featured on Monstercat 028 - Uproar. 2017 February * February 24, 2017: Conro released his fifth Monstercat single, Chardonnay (feat. Karra). The song was Karra's second appearance on Monstercat, after Searching For You. The song is notable for being the first release on Monstercat after the end of their numbered (001-030) compilation albums, being the first release in the Uncaged album series. The song was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 1. May * May 17, 2017: Conro released his sixth single on Monstercat, Lay Low (feat. David Benjamin). The song, which was David Benjamin's first apperance on Monstercat, was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2. The song would later appear on Conro's Connecting the Dots EP. July * July 5, 2017: Conro's song All Me was featured on the album Rocket League x Monstercat Vol. 1. * July 19, 2017: Conro released Close, a promo single for his Connecting the Dots EP. The EP's pre-order was also released that day. The song was also featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2. August * August 9, 2017: Conro released his debut Monstercat EP, Connecting the Dots EP. *# Close *# Circus (feat. Beckii Power) *# Remedy *# Lay Low (feat. David Benjamin) *# Love Divine (with Disero, feat. Alice Berg) ** The EP was the only Monstercat appearance of Beckii Power and Alice Berg. Circus was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2, along with Close and Lay Low. * August 21, 2017: In collaboration with Grant and Anevo, Conro released the song Without You (feat. Victoria Zaro). The song was the "Uncaged collab" for Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2, appearing on that compilation along with Circus, Close, and Lay Low. The song was Victoria Zaro's only Monstercat appearance. * August 25, 2017: With 4 releases on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2 (Without You, Circus, Close, and Lay Low), Conro became the Monstercat artist with the most releases on one compilation album. October * October 3, 2017: In collaboration with David Benjamin, Conro released Lay Low (Acoustic). The release was labeled MCS564-A, which would indicate that it was released as a single (as opposed to a free release). However, the release is available on the Monstercat website as a free download. 2018 February * February 13, 2018: Conro released his seventh Monstercat single, Take Me There. The song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 1, and later on his All Eyes On Me EP. March * March 30, 2018: Conro released his eighth single on Monstercat, Me. The song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 1 and his All Eyes On Me EP, along with Take Me There. June * June 22, 2018: Conro released his ninth Monstercat single, Fired Up. The song was featured on his All Eyes On Me EP along with Take Me There and Me, and will also be featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 2. August * August 17, 2018: Conro released his tenth single on Monstercat, Trippin. The song was featured on his All Eyes On Me EP along with Take Me There, Me, and Fired Up, and will also be featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 2 along with Fired Up. September * September 1, 2018: Conro released September, a cover of the song of the same name by Earth, Wind, and Fire. The release was part of Monstercat Instinct's cover series, of which previous installments include Aaron Richards' She Don't Like the Lights, and Taska Black's We Would Never Do (Live Session). October * October 12, 2018: Conro released his second Monstercat EP, All Eyes On Me EP. *# The Chase *# All Eyes On Me *# Take Me There *# Midnight Lights (feat. Ini Oladosu) *# Trippin *# Fired Up *# Kick It *# Me *# The Roaming Road ** The EP was the only Monstercat appearance of Ini Oladosu. Three tracks from the EP (Fired Up, Trippin, and All Eyes On Me) were featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 2, and two tracks were featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 1 (Take Me There and Me). 2019 April * April 5, 2019: Conro released Remember You. The song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 3 and Best of 2019. June * June 14, 2019: Conro released All I Want. The song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 4. July * July 19, 2019: Conro released his third EP on Monstercat, Thrill of It EP. *# Stars *# Remember You *# Thrill of It *# All I Want *# Heartbeat ** Remember You was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 3 and Best of 2019, and All I Want and Thrill of It were featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 4. September * September 17, 2019: Conro released What's Love. The song was featured on Monstercat Instinct Vol. 4. November * November 26, 2019: Conro was a vocalist in Terry Zhong's release Play It Cool. The song will be featured on the upcoming Monstercat Instinct Vol. 5. 2020 January * January 24, 2020: Conro released Without Your Love. The song will be featured on his upcoming album and Monstercat Instinct Vol. 5. Monstercat uploads # On My Way Up (January 27, 2016) # City Lights (feat. Royal) (April 11, 2016) # The Saint (May 25, 2016) # I Wanna Know (August 17, 2016) # Chardonnay (feat. Karra) (February 24, 2017) # Lay Low (feat. David Benjamin) (May 17, 2017) # Close (July 19, 2017) # Circus (feat. Beckii Power) (August 9, 2017) # Without You (with Grant & Anevo, feat. Victoria Zaro) (Music Video) (August 21, 2017) # Take Me There (February 13, 2018) # Me (March 30, 2018) # Fired Up (June 22, 2018) # Trippin (August 17, 2018) # September (September 1, 2018) # All Eyes On Me (Lyric Video) (October 12, 2018) # Remember You (April 5, 2019) # All I Want (June 14, 2019) # What's Love (September 17, 2019) # Play It Cool (with Terry Zhong) (November 26, 2019) # Without Your Love (January 24, 2020) Trivia * Conro was one of the 6 founding artists of Monstercat Instinct, along with Didrick, Vicetone, Stephen, Rogue, and Grabbitz. * He began playing the violin when he was seven years old and also knows how to play the guitar, drums, keyboard, and triangle.@conromusic - "Check out some fun little facts about 'I Wanna Know'!" Collaborated with * Disero (1) * Grant (1) * Anevo (1) * David Benjamin (1) Artists featured * Royal (1) * Karra (1) * David Benjamin (1) * Beckii Power (1) * Alice Berg (1) * Victoria Zaro (1) * Ini Oladosu (1) Off-Monstercat releases Singles * Boss Recordings * Bittersweet (with Dyro, feat. Envy Monroe) Recordings * Nosehorn (with Bali Bandits) WOLV * Unique (with Headhunterz, feat. Clara Mae) * Like You Love Me (with Disero, feat. Alice France) RCRDS Remixes * Conro & Dyro - Bittersweet (feat. Envy Monroe) * Justin Bieber - As Long As You Love Me * Paris Blohm - Something About You (feat. Blondfire) * The Chainsmokers - All We Know (feat. Phoebe Ryan) * Martin Garrix & Dua Lipa - Scared To Be Lonely * Fais - Hey (feat. Afrojack) * Martin Solveig - Places (feat. Ina Wroldsen) * Youngr - Monsters * Louis The Child - Love Is Alive (feat. Elohim) References Category:Artists Category:Conro discography Category:Electro Artists Category:House artists Category:Monstercat: Instinct Category:Future Bass Artists